The Crash
by pechika
Summary: Written for Caffery Burke day. Peter and Neal are on their way to interview a witness when suddenly... Crossposted on AO3, LJ and DW


Peter and Neal were working on a case and on their way to interview a skittish witness.

"Peter you can slow down. We are meeting Frank in an hour you will have plenty of time," said Neal

"One more word I'll partner you with Diana," Peter said with a smirk.

Neal's aversion to Diana fierce driving was a well-known in the division.

"My gut tells me that there is something fishy about Frank. I want to be there a little early and scope out the place." Peter said drumming his fingers while he waited for the lights to turn green.

The Taurus was moving smoothly on the freeway as Peter and Neal sat in compatible silence while listening to the Beatles on the radio.

A few miles after they got off the freeway and driving on a deserted stretch Peter estimated they should be at their destination soon.

"Peter I don't know if you noticed there is a black SUV following us"

"I know," Peter said he made increased his speed as his held to the steering wheel tightly.

"Look out the Peter" Neal cried out as he clutched the interior door handle in a death grip.

The bone-jarring impact was not unexpected the car spun out of control. The airbags deployed and the car finally stalled. The duo lost consciousness on impact

Elizabeth had managed to convince the doctor at the hospital to keep the duo together in the same room. Mozzie was kept a vigil in the room while Elizabeth had gone home to finish some chores. He was reading aloud when he suddenly heard a moan.

"It is Okay Peter," Mozzie said patting his arm lightly.

"EL," Peter said drowsily. "She's gone home for a while," answered Mozzie awkwardly

"Ah Mrs. Suit you're here. I'll tell you to break a leg suit except that" Mozzie vaguely waving his arms vacating the chair. "He haf to wake up just as I was reading him the latest issue of The actual truth. He has really been brainwashed by Big Brother" showing his latest issue of a magazine published by Conspiracy or Truth society.

"Thanks Mozz," said Elizabeth, noticing for the first time that Mozzie rambled like Peter when nervous. She decided to use this as ammunition to tease Peter at a later date.

"How are you, Peter?" El said pecking Peter

"I am sorry hon, I hate it when you worry." Noticing the worry etched on his wife's face.

"It is Okay, it is not much you can do when you are being rammed from behind deliberately."

"How's Neal?" Peter asked clutching Elizabeth's hand as she sat on his bed.

"You almost have matching injuries, a busted leg, a mild concussion and a few bruises. It could have been so much worse. I almost wanted to punch the doctor when he said you were lucky. When I realized he was right"

"Is it safe to open my eyes?" Neal asked a little playfully

"Yes, Neal" Peter said with mock exasperation. "How are you feeling buddy?"

Diana came to see the guys and take their preliminary statement.

"We were pulling out of Intersection 78 when we noticed a black Ford Escape follow us," Neal said.

"It was a black Ford Escape with number plates BB661A" Peter added

"The driver was wearing a plaid shirt" Neal not to be outdone.

"The car had silver rails on the roof" Peter said a trifle belligerently.

"You guys do realize we are not having a memory game right. Your car does have a bumper camera Boss. The recording has not been affected though your car is right off. Frank is in the wind. It looks like you were set up." Said Diana smiling at antics of the guys.

They chatted for some time while Peter and Neal continued to rib each other.

"Peter snores like a bad symphony ."

"Neal snores like a chainsaw."

"I'll take my leave guys" Diana got up as visitor hour ended. "Get well soon the office is not the same without you. Before you ask I'll keep you in the loop with the investigation."

"Ha I took ten steps more than you" Peter told Neal triumphantly

"Don't worry I'll beat you tomorrow. I can't believe you are still sore that I finished both the New York Times crosswords. I told you I was sorry"

"But El got two papers one for you and one for me. You are just pissed that I finished mine before you did actually woke up an hour early to finish it "

"These are one of the most competitive and supportive men I met." The physiotherapist told Elizabeth smiling. She had come to pick up the duo since Neal was staying with the Burkes while he recuperated. June had sent her cook to help with all the meals.

"Yup they are like brothers" El answered as she waved goodbye.

"Boys no bickering on the ride home or I swear I will give you both decafe when we get home. You know June has sent over a new batch of Italian roast" El enjoyed her car ride home in relative peace.


End file.
